PoptropiCon Island
PoptropiCon Island is the 41st island on Poptropica. It will also be the third island to be released in "episodes" or parts. Plot Synopsis From Poptropica Tours Episode 1: Line Forms Here Walkthrough Episode 1: Line Forms Here When you arrive on the Island, you'll be informed by a lady nearby to save your current costume as you'll be costumizing a lot on this Island. This is true. You will have to costumize and COMPLETELY change your appearance to complete the quest. Save if you wish. After that, ask the girl in line who's holding two tickets and waiting if she has an extra ticket. She will say she's holding one for someone who hasn't arrived yet. Ask her what he looks like and she will show you a selfie that looks more like a regular photo she took with him. Now, costumize yourself to look like him! The lady in the very back of the line has his staff. Costumize it. Climb up to the next level on the building and run across the tables to grab some bottles. Costumize the guy pushing the soda dispenser. You need his beard. Now climb higher. Costumize the lady who's dressed as a witch's hat. Run to the parking lot. Jump onto the Ye Olde Forge of Finery and grab the old-looking watch parts that are shining. You'll need them later. Speak to the lady at the Space Jaunt asking her what a zazzleblax is. She'll give you a pamphlet. Now costumize the guy eating pizza at the table next to the Space Jaunt. Get his robes. Run back to the lady and click on her. She'll ask you for a thing you don't have. Run back through the parking lot to the restrooms. You'll find the girl's friend crying. Ask him if he's holding something for his friend. He said he left it in the bathroom. Then he'll leave after complimenting your costume. Click on the nearest person waiting in line and they'll ask you to remind them who played Thor in "that old viking movie" in trade for their spot. Run back through the convention center to the alley. Grab the backpack in the dumpster. You'll get only its straps for some reason. Run forward till you see a sign saying "Bucky Lucas is Thor". CLICK on it. You will comment on it sounding like a hit for Bucky to play the Norse God of Thunder. Run back to the guy in the restroom line. Remind him and he'll trade his spot. Ask the next lady in line and she'll say to remind her when the cosplay contest starts and she'll trade her spot. Run back to the convention center and hop up to the second level. There you'll find a picture of Lance Pitcher dressed as what looks like a goggle-wearing adventurer with a pirate sword. The poster will also say the cosplay contest starts at noon. Click on the poster. Go back to the lady in line and remind her and she'll trade her spot. Ask the guy next in line and he'll say only the person who wields the power amulet can displace him. You'll ask where it is and he'll answer that the Cheetah Bandit has it. Run to the convention center. You'll find the Cheetah Bandit on the bus. Talk to him and he'll say you have to beat him in a race to the top of the water tower. Say yes to his challenge and win. Hint: the Cheetah Bandit will not take the pipe to the left, which you can climb on. Take the pipe and climb it to beat the Bandit. He'll then give you the power amulet. Run back to the guy in the restroom line and put on the power amulet. He'll let you have his spot. The next guy will ask for the Fremulon mask from the Space Jaunt booth. Ask the guy about the mask, and he'll test you on the Fremulon phrases in the pamphlet you got earlier. Use the pamphlet (you might want to take a picture of it or write down the phrases) and answer his foreign language test. Ace it and you'll get the mask. Give it to the guy in line. He'll trade his spot. The next person will ask for you to repair her busted jetpack. She'll give you instructions written in Swedish. Apparently she's Swedish. Go to Ye Olde Forge of Finery. Click on the crafting table and follow the pictures to create the jetpack. Give the jetpack to the girl in line and she'll fly away. Go into the bathroom portable and you'll come out with Mjolnir (m-yol-neer), Thor's hammer. Go back to the girl waiting in line at the convention center. she'll ask where you found it and calls the deal off after finding out. Ungrateful scum! Anyway, now you'll need to make yourself look like Thor. Costumize the beard the first guy in the line is wearing. Go to the parking lot and costumize the chain mail suit the girl at the Forge of Finery is wearing. Go to the restrooms. Costumize the nearest guy's viking hat. Costumize the nearest girl's cape. Now arm yourself with Mjolnir and then a magic portal will appear and the Avengers will come out of it with the real Thor asking for his hammer.... Ahem. Now you look like Thor! Go to the alley and click on the guy next to the catapult. He'll think you're really Thor and will obey your command to leave his post and hang at the Con. Now hop intoi the catapult's basket and push it down until the hook locks into place. Then, you'll unhook it aaannndd... Whoosh! CRASH! You've reached the end of the episode! Woohoo! Trivia *This Island may be a reference to the 2014 San Diego Comic-Con as it was announced around the time of the event. *There are many references to Back Lot Island: **The sign behind the restrooms is of Queequeg's Coffee. **When you tell one of the people that Bucky Lucas played Thor, she says she thought it was Kirk Strayer. **A poster of The Hobo can be found. *Lance Pitcher is seen on the poster saying when the cosplay contest is. Category:2014 Islands Category:PoptropiCon Island Category:Poptropica Category:Places Category:Areas